Jackie and The Saints of Stilwater
by 102Tex102
Summary: After boarding school Jackie decides to join the gang her brother, Johnny Gat, is in. How does one 'goody tissues' survive the gang situation?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saints Row 2 (except the game obviously) and claim no rights to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_"Fine Jackie, but if you get shot you can't get angry about it. Are we clear?"_ Johnny Gat, my brother, asked over the phone. Brushing aside my lush, black curl I stared back at the bright blue eyes in the mirror.

"Crystal clear bro. See you in Stilwater." I added before hanging up and packing more clothes for my trip. The duffel bag wasn't filled with clothes or weapons, teddy bears or pot plants from 'the land down-under' it was packed full of my gear, a couple of laptops, at least fifteen crime books and a couple of pairs of boots- I know I said no clothes but my military boots were custom and were like my babies. "Well, I feel sorry for all the rookie gangs in Stilwater." I smiled briefly at the mirror and did a quick twirl. Athletic, top score in laser tag and eighteen year's worth of arsenal experience in reality and gaming. An Einstein understanding of chemicals, military tactics and the ability to speak five different languages.


	2. Chapter 1 Aisha's Place

**Chapter 1**

**Aisha's Place**

I got a taxi- cab, whatever- to Cycles and bought myself two wheels. Kenshin wheels to be specific with ninety torque and 0.075 grip, it was officially my baby...did I mention it was black? After paying, with some money I hacked from one account and put into mine, I took the bike downtown to Aisha's. Then I palmed my forehead, "Johnny's in court today," I hissed taking the bike back across the highway and on my way to the courthouse.

The media was covering the whole thing apparently since there wasn't a direction they weren't in. I didn't mention it but after I got off the plane I bought myself a gun, a GDHC .50, slow to fire but powerful and accurate.

Anyway, concealing my gun in my big, black jacket, I walked through the courthouse without being detected as suspicious and, weirdly/stupidly enough, they didn't have a guard holding a scanner or a scanning archway. I walked through the mostly white room up the stairs to my left going right then right again until I found Johnny sitting in the room next to 'Legal Lee' as I recall. I passed the cop easily and took my seat.

"Mr. Gat you have been accused of over three hundred murders, do you really expect this appeal to work?" The old judge asked going through some sort of evidence.

"With the Statute of Limitations, I think it should be closer to two fifty." Johnny replied. I smiled and shook my head slowly, God I loved my brother!

"There is no Statute of Limitations for murder!" She yelled slamming something down.

"Why not?" Johnny demanded as I took my seat behind him.

"Watch yourself Mr. Gat," she warned and all I could think was, _you, watch yourself._

"Or what? You'll hold me and content me to court? You're already planning on giving me the hair you think I give a shit about you not liking me? Fuck off." Another smile after another comment.

"I'm curious if you can keep your cavalier attitude with two thousand bolts running through your body- what's that?" I gripped my gun inside my jacket as someone walked in holding a pistol at one of the guards.

"Drop it." The dude ordered and the guard dropped it. As the gun hit the ground a shot escaped and bounced off walls until it disappeared. Everyone dropped to the ground as the bullet was fired.

"Anyone hit and need a lawyer?" Lee asked lifting his head above the defence table.

"Shit, 'bout time your burnt arse woke up." Johnny said to the other guy. Johnny had some sort of short, Sergeant cut with grey and white mixed together. He wore a black and grey striped suit with a black tie and dark purple shirt. He wore lightly tinted, rectangle glasses to cover his brown eyes. In this light his tight, muscular skin looked yellow. The other guy, who I didn't know, had a medium tan, dark brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. He was Gat's height and similar body shape, even if this guy looked younger.

"Hey Jackie, how are you Jackie, thanks for babysitting me Jackie, glad to see you to bro," I added sarcastically. Johnny rolled his eyes and gave me a hug.

"You ready to get outta' here?" The other guy asked handing Johnny the cuff keys and a gun. Johnny nodded in reply as we walked right out the front door- wrong. A couple of cops entered the room and the boys took them down with a single shot to the head each. We walked for a while longer simply shooting cops but leaving everyone else alone. We entered the food court- mess/eating area- where they attacked us from the lobby as well as from behind fizzy machines and all that. A couple of shots and a few grenades the new guy had and we made a run for the front doors.

I leaped onto my bike and took a different route to the boys to Aisha's place. No cops had followed me or hadn't been able to and so I went to Aisha's.

"Johnny I don't care if you just broke out of prison you do not mess with my furnitu-" Aisha began as Johnny pointed at the other guy like he was some sort of superhero.

"Oh my God, it's you." Aisha greeted as Johnny passed me a fizzy drink - what a brother.

"Surprised Aisha?" He asked taking a sip of his beer.

"That you're here or that you're talkin'?" She replied as Johnny and I simply sat back and listened.

"Pick one,"

"Well whatever it is, you look great. Hey you look different, did you do something with your hair?" I rolled my eyes and stared over at Johnny who was shaking his head as if I shouldn't say a thing.

"Can I just ask something?" Interrupted the new guy and Aisha stopped for me to continue. "Who the hell are you?" The guy turned around to me like I was retarded.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He commented turning to Johnny.

"Boss this is my sister, Jackie this is the boss." Shit, the boss?

"If you're the boss where you been?" I asked rudely.

"Never mind her boss," Johnny added, "what's our next move?" The boss (whose name I yet not know) hesitated in turning back to Johnny as he seemed to want to say a few words that wouldn't be nice.

"We get our crew back together, so we're going to need a new place. Once we have a crew we can take this city." He replied as they took another drink.

"Well let's get on that." I sat there waiting until Johnny gripped my elbow and dragged me out with them. I waved my farewell to Aisha before Johnny could shut the door on me.


	3. Chapter 2 Hotel Saints

**Chapter 2**

**Hotel Saints**

I was forced to leave my black beauty at Aisha's and sit in the back while Johnny explained to the boss about this place that they could have.

"...And rather than clearing out the rubble the city just built over it." I opened my laptop and plugged in my internet USB.

"O.K. so what's the catch?" The boss asked as I located this old hotel in the Old Stilwater area.

"We've got to clear out the current tenants." Johnny announced happily.

"Great," the boss nodded smiling.

"And the current tenants are some Sons of Samedi and a lot of homeless," I informed as we pulled up at some traffic lights. Johnny and the boss looked back at me like I had just asked for a pony. "The internet," I added lifting my laptop and showing them the church over the top of their to be hideout.

Once there all of us went down to the hotel but I sat at the top of the stairs looking up the best renovators in the city. Not only was the place old and crumbling, it was infested with rats and cockroaches. I set aside my laptop after turning it off and watched as the boss and Johnny cleared away the bodies.

"Jackie, you go with the boss, I want you to do a background check on each person." Johnny ordered as I opened my laptop and logged on going through my four passwords. I followed the boss back out to the car and climbed in searching through site after site for these people: Shaundi, Pierce Washington and Carlos Mendoza.

"So...found anything I should know about on these guys?" The boss asked awkwardly.

"This Shaundi girl has been with a lot of guys. She's good at identifying drugs and knows how to make them. Carlos' brother was in the Saints when you got there so I assume you know a bit about him anyway. And Pierce is a sought of guy who'll want to think the plans through like some sought of cop but don't worry about that since he'll be loyal enough to shut-up if you tell him to." I explained looking over at him beside me in the driver's seat- obviously.

"You got all that from the internet?" He asked looking over at me for a split second.

"No, I know each one of them. Pierce I met once when I visited in the summer at a party, Shaundi fucked my boyfriend while I was dating him another summer and Carlos I know from my last time over here. And you don't have to worry about me killing Shaundi, she didn't know my boyfriend wasn't available." I answered closing my laptop as we pulled up at a mechanics for Carlos.

"You stay here and...guard the car...I guess." The boss ordered roughly.

"You think I can't handle myself in a fight?" I offered climbing out of the car and giving Carlos a hug. Carlos had pale-ish skin with a purple beanie to cover his short brown hair with darting brown eyes.

"Oh, I know you couldn't handle yourself in a fight princess." I would have retaliated had they not taken off quickly.

"Arsehole." I growled to myself walking over to Freckle Bitches across the street and grabbed myself some chicken and a drink. I opened my laptop and did a search on some of the history of this place. So after an earthquake, they call the Stilwater Earthquake, half the city fell below sea level and rather than clear out the rubble the city just built over it. Ultor picked up the pieces after the explosion the boss was in with Richard Hughes- on his own yacht (Richard Hughes). Julius Little had planted the bomb on the yacht since the boss (current boss) most likely wouldn't have dropped his flags when Troy threatened to bust them. Troy was an undercover cop in the Saints as they began and is now the chief of police.

I spotted them return in the tow-truck with a car being dragged behind them. I closed my laptop and joined them over at the mechanics Rim Jobs, I think.

"Next we're going to get Pierce, get in." He ordered as I took my seat in shotgun after giving Carlos a hug and wave goodbye. "So how well do you know these two? Pierce and Carlos?" He asked pulling out of the Rim Jobs car park.

"Pretty well," I answered not willing to elaborate on it.

"Are they loyal?" I nodded in reply remembering how Carlos saved me from being raped in a back alley and how Pierce was there to make sure none of the guys at the party got me to become a junkie. They were my friends during summer school here.

"What about Shaundi, is she loyal?" I wouldn't have known, after I found out about her relationship with my boyfriend we never kept contact.

"You'll see." We made it Pierce's place at a set of apartments beside each other.

"Hey, I'm Pierce, if I'm gonna's join you I've gotta see you in action." He explained as I let him in shotgun and crawled into the back with my laptop. (Pierce is a black guy with (obviously) dark skin, dark brown eyes and a very short cut of black hair). They drove around to locations I had told where some Ronin were. _Thank you traffic cameras!_ I praised as bullets pierced the yellow jackets of Ronan gang members. We dropped Pierce back off and went to pick up Shaundi.

"You said I'd have no problems between you and Shaundi, can I get your word on that?" The boss asked shifting gears and speeding up.

"You have my word but," I paused for attention and maybe a little bit of affect, "if she pisses me off don't expect me to be all flowers and dresses about it." I warned rubbing my gun handle with my gun inside my jacket.

"So long as you don't separate and try to start new gangs on me." He added getting out of the car while he and Shaundi talked business. Shaundi hand't changed much since their last meeting. Her hair was still in dreadlocks and she still had it the same gross shade of shit brown, her were a sparkling brown just like everyone else's apparently and her skin was still a fair lightly tanned tone. Not so many great memories there, I didn't blame her for screwing my boyfriend since he did admit to telling her he was single even though I was simply out at Steelport so I could see what life was like there.

Mostly all I could think about was how the boss and I had gotten off to a bad start now he didn't trust me as much.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I hissed smacking myself in the head a lot of times.


	4. Chapter 3 Get It Started

**Chapter 3**

**Get It Started**

Back at the hideout the crew of purple and black. With my laptop bag slung over my shoulder and my pistol in my belt I took a seat on the green lounge while Johnny was canonizing some sort of weird ritual they did when Julius was in charge that had become tradition, the Christians did it. The boss bounded up the steps and everyone hushed down.

"Alright everybody listen up, we've got some serious stuff to discuss. The Saints used to own Stilwater and the only people who seem to remember that is me and Gat.I think it's time we give those idiots a wake-up call," the crew clapped and cheered in agreement, "I ain't gonna' lie, a lot has changed since I've been out of the game so I'll need some help. Pierce, you're on the Ronin, I want to know who's callin' the shots and what businesses they're runnin'."

"Done." Pierce agreed as the boss turned his head to Shaundi.

"Shaundi, you got the Sons of Samedi." He ordered.

"It's gotta' be them?" Shaundi protested and stepped back when the boss questioned her.

"Carlos-"

"-the Brotherhood, I'm on it." Carlos finished stepping forward.

"Alright, once we're done here talk to these guys they'll have somethin' for you to do. It's our tie now, let's get this shit started." I shook my head from my position on the lounge and opened my laptop. I knew Pierce would be able to gather information and Shaundi definitely would it was Carlos who I was worried about. The crew split apart and began clean-up duty. Shaundi sat beside me on the lounge curiously.

"Nice to see you again," she joked handing me a beer.

"It's been a while, how you been?" I asked not so much as glancing in her direction.

"Busy. Talking business, could you get me some information on the Son of Samedi?" I smiled crookedly and looked it up opening another tab.

"O.K. cameras show them in the Arena District, Projects District, Red Light District, Factories District and the trailer park. Their leader is some guy called The General. Their colour is green, for their junkie voodoo rituals I guess and they're best at drug trafficking. Good enough to begin with?" I offered sipping my beer and staring over at her. She wore a purple bandana over her dreadlocks, a low black singlet and purple jeans, slightly faded.

"Great way to start." She answered giving me an assuring slap on the knee as she left. Carlos sat beside me sighing with relief.

"Hey," I greeted looking up the Brotherhood in traffic cameras and on police files, "need any help with the Brotherhood?" I asked as he glanced over.

"Something to start me off would be good." He replied sliding closer and looking at the screen.

"Colour is crimson, their leader is a monster truck guy called Maero, he's in a relationship with a chick named Jessica. They're merciless and ruthless, known for a number of robberies, gunrunning, prostitution and pretty much anything a common gang would be in on. Have fun." I added as he hugged me and left. Johnny sat beside me and took my beer off me.

"You shouldn't be drinking that shit." He said drinking both.

"And you should?" Johnny smiled and gave me the empty bottle.

"When you reach my age you can drink as much as you want." He informed patting my shoulder then leaving. The boss was the next to take a seat handing me a light beer. "Yes?" I asked doing a search on the Ronin.

"Which of these arseholes would you recommend first?" He asked meaning the other gangs.

"Wait and see if any offer service then we'll see." My phone buzzed in my pocket and I answered Carlos.

_"Maero wants to have a chat to the boss."_ I passed the message onto the boss as he grabbed me and my laptop taking me up to the car and riving for the Stilwater Caverns.

"Why would Carlos inform you before me?" I sighed and looked away from my laptop.

"Don't know. Maybe he knew you'd drag me along with you." He grunted and said something under his breath. "What?" I asked leaning forward to try to look into his eyes.

"If I say something Gat won't be happy." _God he was easier to read than a children's book._ I thought knowing exactly what Johnny had said.

"He wants you to protect me? You? The guy who gets himself blown up? I'd be safer standing in the middle of an active volcano."

"Did you really expect him to let you into the gang if he didn't have someone to protect you?" He had a point but no way was I letting this drop.

"And you accepted? Aren't you targeted for death every five seconds or something, can you even walk down the street without being shot at?" He remained silent as I turned and looked out the window childishly. We made it to the caverns where Carlos waited for us, Maero was probably inside somewhere.


	5. Chapter 4 The Brotherhood: Meeting Maero

**Chapter 4**

**The Brotherhood: Meeting Maero and the Reunion**

Maero sat on a bench in the damp caverns. He was a huge brute of a man with tattoos in red and black ink. His mullet was a mix and red and brown with matching dark brown eyes. His lightly tanned skin was infested with tribal tattoos like the ones on his face.

"You Maero?" The boss asked.

"Yes," to which the brute replied.

Where's your crew?" The boss added looking from left to right.

"I don't need one." Maero informed with his deep voice.

"Are you sure? I could just kill you right here." The boss drew his gun and aimed it at Maero's head.

"No," Maero said standing up and revealing his towering height, "you couldn't." The boss smiled and lowered his gun. "Listen, I'm not stupid, I know who you are."

"So what did you have in mind?" _Great a peace treaty? So much back stabbing will happen._

"I was thinking we split Stilwater-" Maero was cut off my the unmistakable sound of cops. They found us and the boss shot at them. We dived behind the seat Maero was just sitting on and shot back. I was so glad my laptop was still in the car upstairs...shit my laptop! I stood and simply shot all the cops there.

"What the hell?" The boss cursed looking at me differently.

"My laptop is still in the car." I explained running back the way we came to the street. I didn't turn around as I used cops as my human shields and shot them afterwards. Suddenly one smacked me in the face with their gun from behind a stalagmite. He held the gun to my head as if he was now in control of the situation. After a few catch-up breaths I gripped the gun barrel smashing his hand against the rock and kneed him in the groin taking his gun and my gun back. As I climbed the stairs back up to the souvenir shop I pretended to be a citizen by running up the stairs screaming. Once outside I looked back and instantly knew they had taken a boat back to the Brotherhood hideout. I climbed into the car and drove off with my laptop in the bag beside me.

I met up with the boys at the docks where the Brotherhood hideout was. "How was it?" I asked as the boss climbed into shotgun and Carlos got the back seat.

"Maero offered twenty to eighty," he answered reloading his gun.

"I assume we were going to get the eighty?" The boss looked from me to Carlos who was equally confused or worried.

"What?" Stunned I shifted in their direction.

"That's exactly what the boss said. Maero said that Johnny and the boss were washed up bangers who stood no chance against the Brotherhood." Carlos said. I smiled turning back to the dirt road and starting the car.

"Maero is in for a big surprise." Carlos nodded his head in agreement as we drove back to the crib.

"So why is Maero in for a big surprise?" I asked sitting on the bar bench downstairs. Carlos sat in the chair beside me drinking some beer that didn't look tasty.

"Don't you know who our boss is?" I nodded but Carlos could probably see I didn't know that well. "He was saved by Julius Little and became one of the Saints along with my brother-"

"That was years ago." The boss's voice echoed from the stone steps as he leaned against the crumbling railing.

"Your Majesty." I nodded with a very Australian look taking a sip of the awful beer.

"Come on Jackie, we've got some jobs to do." I felt like a servant except I was more of a prisoner.

"You don't have to baby-sit me ya'know. A tiny white gun license and silver badge say I can take care of myself." I say as he starts the car and we take off.

"Do your license and badge know you've joined a gang?" The boss smiles drifting onto the street and driving over the bridge.

"Whatever." Out of replies, and trying to remember why I was here in the first place, the boss turned on the stereo and listened to 'Land Down Under'.

After, what felt like hours, we arrived at the docks venturing down towards a red car. The boss signalled me to wait by the car and so I did while he snuck up behind some guy with short black hair, the fringe spikes dyed red. He wore a red greaser outfit that seemed like he linked to the Brotherhood- duh.

"Lin, I...I miss you." The guy said aloud beginning to turn.

"That's sweet Donnie, I missed you too." The boss says causing me to smile in a kind a scary way.

"Oh shit," Donnie began as the gun clicked.

"You haven't seen me since your boss shot and stuffed me into the back of a car and the best you can give me is 'oh shit'?" Donnie's hands raised he rephrased his recent statement with:

"You...you're supposed to be dead."

"That'll work... Now walk to the car." I open the passenger door beside the driver and gesture to Donnie that this will be his seat.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Donnie demanded slowly walking towards the car.

"You're predictable." The boss shrugs.

"What do you want with me?" I sigh and roll my eyes opening the back-seat-door and checking over the guns I had packed.

"You're gonna do some pro bono mechanical work." Another scary smile as I remembered the plan the boss had explained to me before we arrived.

"Whaddya mean 'pro bono' work?" Donnie asked as the boss smacked him against the side and dragged im back by the collar.

"I'm through answering questions now get in the car." He shoved Donnie in and slammed shut the door. I climb into the back-seat holding another gun towards Donnie's head so he wouldn't move. The boss started the car and drove passing the temporary one we had arrived in. "You work on the Brotherhood trucks, right?" Donnie nodded cautiously.

"Yeah..."

"Good. The you'll know how to take them apart. You rig enough Brotherhood trucks to go boom and I won't kill you. And I won't let my friend here kill you either." I nodded in the boss's direction considerably before turning my attention back to Donnie. We sped along the road diving in and out of traffic, in both lanes.

"Look, I know you're pissed about Lin, I am too, but I had nothing to do with killing her." Donnie pleaded as the boss pulled up at our first stop shooting each of the men and women in red with the Brotherhood mark on their clothes, skin or in their hair. I would do a search on Lin later to find out who she was or I could simply ask Johnny. "Look, I'm setting the bomb, don't shoot me!" Donnie fell from the car and ran to the first truck while we held off the Brotherhood reinforcements. I pulled out my beautiful Desert Eagle and began my reign shooting at the Brotherhood members and taking one for my human shield to follow the boss's example. "Can I go now?" Donnie begged as he finished with the truck and the boss forced him back into the car taking off out of range. The detonator went off and the truck did go boom!

"Well done Donnie." I smile eyeing the boss watching me through the review mirror.

"It's been years since I was in the Rollerz, can't you let it go?" At the next destination Donnie rigged the next two trucks while we held off the Brotherhood then we were on to our last spot after setting off the detonator. The boss didn't seem to like driving like normal people so instead he swerved and swerved making me dizzy and a little queasy but I held it in. "I never did anything to you, all I did was fix cars!" Donnie complained trying a different way of getting out of it. Now we had made it to the last truck. "I'm rigging the truck, just don't kill me."

"Shut-up and do it Donnie." I hissed as he half ran and half crawled to the truck through gunfire between two Saints and at least fifteen Brotherhood.

"Can I leave? I'm finished." We all jumped into the car and took off out of range. "Shit the detonator's not working and I can't fix it...we're just gonna have to wait until the timer goes off." That should have been easy but some suicidal member was driving after us in the truck. It went boom from behind us setting off two more cars beside it luckily the others were empty.

"Now we can leave Donnie." The boss smiled speeding his way back to Maero's open hideout and, literally, kicking Donnie out."Bye Donnie." He said taking off as I climbed into shotgun.

"I bet Maero hates you now." The boss smiles at me and we drive off out of enemy territory.


	6. Chapter 5 I'll make you a banger

**Chapter 5**

**"I'll make you a banger even if it kill me..."**

Word around says Maero smashed Donnie against glass and now he wants the boss dead...and me. The evening we meet with Carlos on the monorail, Carlos seems a bit weird today but eases after some small talk is exchanged.

"Why are we meeting here?" The boss asked facing the back of Carlos's head. I sit across from them my Eagle hidden away from civilians by my leather jacket.

"I wanted to get out of the goddamn sewer." He replied continuing to face forward.

"Why are you looking away?" I found myself smiling since movies couldn't bring this sought of humour these days.

"In case we're, you know, being followed." Carlos explained as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"This isn't a goddamn spy movie Carlos, you can turn around." And so he did but miserably. "What have you got?" The boss asked finally.

"Nothing." Carlos whispered miserably.

"Are you shitting me?" Heat rose from the boss.

"Listen I tried everything I could, what was I supposed to do?"

"Try harder." I felt a hint of sorry for Carlos, he is just a kid after all but so am I in a way.

"After that trick with Donnie the Brotherhood are keeping it tight on what they've got cooking. I heard one guy mention a shipment beyond that it looks like we're back on square one."

"Which is?" The boss encouraged him to continue.

"We know they like trucks and tattoos." Carlos replied.

"You give me tattoos and trucks?"

"And the shipment." Carlos added.

"Which you know nothing about." Carlos got a sad child face and looked away miserably. "Carlos I like you, I really do, but you've got a lot to learn about being a lieutenant."

"I wish I had more to give you." Carlos stated like a kid who had just gotten detention for the first time.

"Believe me, so do I. Fuck it, we'll figure out something." I followed the boss's line of sight as his body tensed. The nuclear plant across the water on an island.

"What is it?" Carlos asked curiously.

"I think I've got an idea." The boss smiled as we waited for the next stop. "Maero said he's got a lot of canvas left, I'm gonna splatter paint all over him." We exited to monorail leaving Carlos behind. "Carlos don't worry, I'll make a banger out of you even if it kills me." We left for the stairs down to ground level. We took a parked car and made our way to Friendly Fire buying some sort of radio activity detector. We hotwired a boat and made our way across the water to the power plant. "Be ready to pick me up when I give you the call." The boss told Carlos over the phone.

After we made it to the plant the boss opened the duffel bag and pulled out the device. "I'll distract security, you find the toxic waste with this. Try not to get spotted. And try to find it before dawn." He handed me the device and took off. I crept in the other direction hiding in shadows and slowly making my way to closer to the centre. Suddenly an alarm sounded and all security drove and ran in a single direction, a cargo ship in the direction the boss went. I took the hint and sprinted until I reached the cooling towers unspotted by security. I looked down at the geiger counter and walked in each direction following it when the scale got to its highest. I found myself having to cross a rode and so I waited two minutes until it was clear sprinting across and taking to vial of toxic waste. I flipped open my phone and entered the boss's number.

"I found it." I said.

_"Good. Meet me at the heli-pad."_ He ordered hanging up. I looked around until I found a building that looked like a landing zone. I ran over and climbed the steps up with ten minutes until dawn. I was met by security that handing gone after the boss. I ripped out my Desert eagle and shot at them from behind some sort of metal container. There were around five or six from my quick squiz. I rolled from my hiding spot took out two then rolled back and continued until I had one left who was hiding behind a smaller tower letting steam/smoke out. I sprinted toward it and shot him in the head. Pain shot up my leg from my lower thigh. I didn't scream but it hurt like hell. I turned as the boss shot the last security guard and Carlos slowly landed the chopper holding a gun to the pilot's head.

"Come on get in!" Carlos yelled over the sound of the helicopter's blades. The boss helped me in and handed me an AK-47. We took off being followed by boats and other helicopters. I took the right side while the boss took the left we aimed for the pilots/drivers of the vehicles having them go of course or begin to burn. Suddenly an alarm went off in the chopper. "We're going down, hang on!" Carlos called out. The boss wrapped one arm around me and hung onto rope with the other. The chopper blew mid-air but we fell from it with Carlos not far behind.

"Roll!" The boss yelled and so we tucked our legs in and rolled not breaking anything but now my thigh was burning. Cops swarmed around us but we took a car after killing the driver and we sped along the rode. I ripped the bottom of my white singlet and tied it tightly around my thigh to minimise the bleeding. This wasn't the first time I had been shot. The boss scampered inside then came back out with a little red and black paint on his fingers.

The newspapers called us terrorists and the plant insists nothing was taken. I sat on the lounge at HQ drinking cans of Coke rather than the gross American beer.

"Mind if I join you?" The boss asks taking a seat on the recliner at my feet. "How's your leg?" He nods towards it.

"Doctor Gat says I'll be fine in a week or so." I joke sitting up.

"Doctor Gat? You let Johnny patch you up?"

"It's either him or Shaundi and I prefer Doctor Gat to junkie." I harshly add as the words pour from my mouth.

"Thought I'd have no trouble between you two."

"You won't. Doesn't mean I like her." I shrug thinking the conversation was over.

"Gat and I have talked about it and until you heal I'm gonna take down the Brotherhood." Something inside me cheered with glee. No more getting shot at!

"How do you do it? Not get shot I mean." I blurt. With room on the lounge the boss took a seat at my feet.

"Shoot them before they get the chance. Use a human shield or find cover. Surely training as a cop you'd have known that." He explained.

"I never trained as a cop, I just got out of boarding school." I correct.

"Doesn't sound as fun." We smile at each other before he leaves and I take my laptop from my bag deciding on doing some research on all the gangs and the boss's story. It all started with Julius Little and his best friend, Benjamin King, they grew up together in Sunnyvale Gardens. A gang called Carnales, led by Alejandro Lopez, moved in and abused the citizens of Sunnyvale. Benjamin called together the people and formed a gang called the Vice Kings. But his friend's gang weren't just trying to bring peace they seemed to grow arrogant and, after the Rollerz arrived, Julius fled to Saints Row and started the 3rd Street Saints. They took back Stilwater but an undercover cop, (now the Chief of Police) Troy Bradshaw, arrested Julius. Our current boss wouldn't give up so easily and so Julius had to set a trap. The boat that the boss was on was blown up and that sent him into a five year coma. There aren't any whereabouts on Julius.

I close my laptop and stare back at the boss who is miserable and silent. He sits on the recliner with blood on his hands.

"What happened?" I ask crawling over and looking at his hands. His hands a wet and cold. He meets my eyes and takes in a deep breath.

"Carlos is dead." My heart leaps up in my throat and my muscles cringe.

"How?" I ask my voice wobbly and toneless.

"Jessica. Tied him to the back of the truck. I tried to get him unchained but I couldn't." I took his hands in mine for a minute then hugged him without thinking. He tensed but slowly relaxed.

"Did you make it painless?" I asked wondering if he shot Carlos rather than left him to die.

"Yes." There it was. The boss shot Carlos to end his misery, the boy I knew for only a summer and a week was gone. I released the boss and left without a word, I have to calm down. I ignore my sore leg and walk around the place. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I open it to find that the boss and Shaundi have both sent me messages. Both say the same thing, both of them grab my attention like flies to a carcass.

**Meet at Stilwater Savings and Loan bank.**

**Jessica is there.**


	7. Chapter 6 Feel Like A Monster

**Chapter 6**

**Feel Like A Monster**

I arrive at Stilwater Savings and Loan shortly before the police. Their guns drawn to the door and their S.W.A.T. team advancing into the building. I spotted Jessica's car and felt a tear escape my eye. Not only was Jessica going to pay but so was Maero and I knew the boss had a plan for my revenge. Shots are fired inside the building and the tie between each one is too long for them to be the same guns the cops are using. Next the boss exits the building with Jessica hostage. I grab her keys from her pocket and open the boot of her car before the boss shoves her in.

"Do me a favour, before you die, remember that you brought this on yourself." I slam the boot shut and jump into the passenger seat with the boss driving. We sped through the streets either avoiding the cops or smashing into their cars to get through barricades. We power-slide around corners and sometimes take alleys as shortcuts. I felt the slightest nausea before we made it to our destination. The University Stadium wasn't packed yet but close enough. The boss drove the car in while I waited at the edge where we would reveal ourselves to Maero.

"Shit is going to be hektik. Are you ready? We could send you back to Australia-"

"Let me do this for Carlos... And don't treat me like a child." I reply as Maero's truck exits the gate with another at his side. You can barely hear Jessica's screams for help over the engine of the trucks. They line up and wait for the lights at the end of the car line to go green before they start. At the flash of green they're off and Maero is over the first three before the other competitor is even over the first. Maero revs up his engine and takes off suddenly making it to a jump. Time seems to slow as Jessica's screams become faint then Maero's trucks smashes right down on her car not only then but a second later he begins to do doughnuts and goes over the car again thrusting his fist in the air. Even from here you can see the quick change in the faces of his fellow Brotherhood, they've seen what he hasn't.

The boss steps out applauding and I walk behind him not wanting to be left out. Maero spots us and leaps from his truck.

"I'm going to kill you right here, right now." He threatens. I hand the boss the keys before he continues.

"No you're not." He throws the keys at Maero.

"What's this?" Maero studies the keys then looks back at us a little shocked and worried.

"When you open the trunk, just remember you should have offered me more than twenty per cent." Maero hesitated before he ran to the car and then the boot. He fell to his knees and sulked.

While the boss does a few things 'round Stilwater I sit on the lounge helping Shaundi sought out drugs.

"Feel better?" She asks reading my mind.

"No," I let out a breath, "I thought my heart would swell when Jessica died but now I feel empty... that would have been torture..." I shiver as Shaundi hands me a cigarette and a bottle of vodka.

"This will make you feel better." She warned as I considered it.

"No. I don't want to become a junkie...no offence." I give her back the cigarette and take a swig of the drink wiping my mouth on my hoodie sleeve.

"So an alcoholic?" I nod once then relax on the lounge as the drink sends my body whirling. "Feel better?" She asks again.

"No...worse." I reply. "I'm going back to the apartment for a while, text me when the boss gets back okay?" She smiles and nods before I take my leave.

I lie on my bed and my mind whirls with thoughts and feelings. I find that more and more empty bottles appear around my apartment after a few days. I can barely see straight and a couple of times I'm surrounded by vomit... I need more than a drink or a couple. I take a long shower before opening my laptop and going on my Email to talk to Matt.

_"Sup,"_ I send him since he's online.

_"Hacking. You?" _I type everything down and wait for his reply or advice. _"Shit... Why'd you leave Australia? Never told me nothin' about it." _I sigh and realise I haven't talk to him since my last night of boarding.

_"Sorry, been busy. Any advice? Besides drugs or any crap like that."_ I ask and wait for ages before he replies.

_"Either pretend it's a bad dream or leave. You didn't go to school, get a bad-arse education to lower yourself to gang-banging. You said you wanted to see your brother more often but not like that...why?" _Matt has known me since I was in Year 7 and my school buddied us up with British school. I got Matt and we've talked ever since. Everything I know about computers I know because of him.

_"It felt right. Something told me to leave Australia and come to Stilwater. I joined the gang so I could protect Johnny but he seems to be trying to protect me." _My phone buzzes beside me letting me know the boss is waiting for me back at the hideout. _"Ttyl."_ I grab my jacket and leave.

When I arrive back at the hideout I find Pierce, Shaundi and the boss at a table discussing something that seemed important.

"...I know but I was so focused on sending a message to Maero I forgot to ask Jessica about the shipment." I caught as I sat in Shaundi's seat while she paced about.

"What about their-"

"What about their tattooist?" Shaundi cut in before Pierce could finish.

"Good idea." The boss compliments.

"Whoa. What just happened?" Pierce squeaks.

"Shaundi had a good idea." Pierce psyches on and on while I follow the boss and Pierce out to the car. I know the boss wants to ask me how I'm feeling but he won't while Pierce is around and definitely won't while they argue about what music they listen to. "I'm driving I pick the music!" The boss growls changing it to his mixed tape. I smile and sit back when Men At Work comes on with their song and feel my heart leap when the boss begins to sing...heart leap?

I push away the thought and feeling going onto my laptop and shopping online instead. Suddenly I'm forced to put it away when we arrive at our destination. I pull out my pistol and begin to take out Brotherhood members. I mostly get chest or head shots but the boss is driving and so I'm a little off. Once they're all taken out we take a truck full of fireworks and drive to where the Feed Dogs play. We throw fireworks at following police cars and the boss sometimes grabs me when Pierce takes a horrible turn. I try not to feel anything but I can't deny how right it feels to be next to him... _SHITSHITSHIT!_

I follow the boss inside but step back as he smashes a guitar against Matt's face. The crowd screams and runs as he fires shots into the air and sends off the other band members waving his gun around like madman.

"What' the shipment Matt?" He asks as he pulls Matt from the drum kit he just threw him into.

"The fuck are you talking about?" The boss shakes his head then grabs the hi-hats and hit Matt with them.

"Don't fuck with me Matt, you've got a lot gear I haven't played with yet." Matt was scared, I could see it in his eyes the same look Jessica had. The boss pulls out his gun and walks closer to Matt.

"You gotta believe me. I just tattoo the gang. They don't fill me in on what they're doing." Matt pleads.

"All that time you inked up Maero you never heard him talk abut a shipment with Jessica?" The boss kicks aside Matt's guitar as they reach the edge of the stage.

"All I heard was that it' coming in by boat... They keep me out of the loop on purpose. They're trying not to get me mixed up in their shit."

"Your friends should have tried harder." I couldn't take it anymore. I walked then jumped from the stage and left. This wasn't for me, I'm not crazy enough to kill people.

I paced in my apartment, I cleaned it every now and then, I ate then paced again. It felt like two days but was only two hours. No one would come near my apartment for my safety.

"Fuck!" I screamed suffocating myself under the pillow... Now I know what I'm going to do.


	8. Chapter 7 The Enemy of My Enemy

**NOTE: **Some content may not happen in the actual game but remember that this is my POV and I choose the content.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

I remembered about Ultor and hacked into their accounts. It wasn't a piece of cake but not Mission Impossible either. I took a million dollars US from their account and spread it between accounts so many time over. Grabbing my jacket I left for the banks all around Stilwater and took out the money in cash.

Hours passed ad I was ready to get some work done. I hired bunch of builders and painters showing them what they had to do and how to do it. We walked inside the church which would be left alone and down the stairs to the actual HQ.

"Hey I need a mechanic." I say over the phone sending my employees to get the outer walls done first.

_"Any particular job needed done?" _I explain about the elevator and they send over someone...not Donnie though.

"Well done guys, keep going. Extra pay goes to you if you get it done quickly." I promise as the mechanic arrives and I show him the elevator.

It takes weeks but finally the hideout looks like a palace. It has a mix between purple and white in all areas from furniture to flooring. I had the builders fix the statue into an actual angel. I had the bar packed full with kegs and taps, cushiony stools and a marble counter. A huge stereo system was set up with CDs circling the machine. I had my own office with my computer and everything set up plus my gun. Speaking of guns I have added an armoury to the crib and a kitchen.

My office was where the magic happens. I moved out of my apartment and now live in my office. Cameras are set up all over the building and in inconspicuous places around the area and they all link to my cams. I have an entire wall showing me who goes where at what time in what vehicle. My private room hides behind a curtain of beads down the steps.

"Deep in thought?" I almost jumped at the sound of the boss's voice and my office chair is now lying on the floor with spinning wheels.

"Can't you cough or something? I think I ate my insides." I placed a hand over my chest and calmed my breathing using the other to put my chair back into place.

"Relax, I just want to say that I like what you did with the place and Johnny's pretty proud of you to. Especially with the elevator." He takes a seat on my black sofa.

"It's nice to know the work was appreciated. All the workers know the consequences for saying anything to any other gang." I explain with a shrug in my shoulders.

"And Johnny said you would need protecting." He laughs making himself at home in my office.

"Did you like your room?" I ask handing him a beer.

"Very nice, the colour is very soothing. And I like the touch you did on my personal armoury." The boss smiles accepting the beer and taking a sip.

"How are the Brotherhood?" He sighs and places the beer on the coffee table and sits back.

"I could really use my sidekick again," he laughs uneasily, "I have to raid a ship that's under heavy guard and I could use someone at my back." _Oh shit._

"Not Johnny?" I offer.

"Gat needs some time with Aisha, they are dating you know." I rolled my eyes and threw my can into the bin across the room.

"I suppose I can spare a few hours of watching your arse from here." He doesn't seem to take that the wrong way and nods before leaving.

"I'll meet you outside in an hour." He adds just before closing the door. I leave a code and a few firewalls on all my tech in the office before grabbing my duffel bag and meeting the boss upstairs at the car park. "Great, let's get a helicopter." He adds ducking into the driver seat as I throw my bag in the back and slide into shotgun.

"So Maero doesn't know when his own shipment arrives?" I swallow trying to make conversation.

"Apparently not, Shaundi says he was shaking people up trying to find out." The boss replies.

"Why would he not know when his own shipment is?" I wonder aloud.

"Maybe he lost the plans for it, I don't know." The boss shrugs.

We find a heli at the airport and make our way to where the location is locked in on. Instead of being normal the boss pushes me out into the water and jumps out as the heli crashes onto the boat. I swim and climb up the railing then onto the deck where he stands with his hands ready to lift me up.

"Thanks." I grunt shaking my head until my hair is decently dry and we make our way down. Every guard meets his end at the boss's bullet. He has such precise shots it almost seems like he's a game character. We reach the cargo hold and we both take a crowbar using them to open the armoured crates. Inside are some pretty expensive weapons...well...when I say expensive I actually mean slightly illegal. "Should be interesting." I whisper.

"What's up?" I hear the boss say and turn to see him on the phone. "I'm fine, what's up?" He asks replying and shrugging his shoulders. "You sure?" The boat shakes violently and we both loose balance falling onto the ground. The gun fall from their crates and scatter around us... I'm on top of the boss. He rolls in time to miss a falling crate. Now I can hear Shaundi over the phone.

_"Boss? Are you there?"_ I roll off and brush myself off taking a look at our new toys.

"I'm fine Shaundi...suddenly I'm not so worried about the Brotherhood." He adds hanging up. "You alright with a sniper rifle?" He asks handing me one.

"Sure. I can handle them." I answer strapping it across my back.

"I also need you to take a launcher, they'll bring helicopters and boats...see what you can do." He smiles as I nod and leave climbing ladders to the top. I can see the boss across the other side holding his launcher and watching for boats. I lie down and ready the rifle. The first wave arrives and, while the boss blows up boats,I take care of the helicopters. I aim and fire at the pilots like fish in a barrel, they have an attack form they follow that gives me an advantage. Once one is taken out another takes their place but ones they reach the boat I have to use the rocket launcher since they're too quick. I watch the flames as the another after another crashes into water or onto the boat. I keep a wary eye on those who actually make it onto the boat. After all the helicopters are gone I get my rifle ready and use it on the remaining Brotherhood.

The practise repeats but during their third attack I run out of ammo for both the rifle and launcher. I take out my pistol and slide down the ladders until I reach the deck. We took them out and redirected the boat

"Shaundi, meet us at the docks. I'll text you the place." The boss says hanging up. "How are you holding up?" He asks me relaxing in the Captain's chair.

"Alright, better than I thought considering my new hate for killing people." I reply sliding beside him.

"Good, I was getting lonely. Glad you accepted to rejoin." He sighs closing his eyes and going to sleep.

"Oh shit!" I cry as he jumps up. "Sorry, had to be done." I laugh leaning back and entwining my hands behind my head. He smiles and shakes his head before continuing to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8 The Fallen Brotherhood

**Chapter 8**

**The Fallen Brotherhood**

Guns are littered about the crib like art. The crew admire them and discuss while the boss stands at the top of the steps with a small smile spread across his face. The boss stop and everyone turns to meet his eyes ready to listen to his speech. "I'm glad y'all like the new hardware the Brotherhood decided to hook us up with." So this was it, we're going to attack the Brotherhood at their home turf, I can't help but feel powerful in that sense that it's on their ground and with their weapons but I'm worried about the casualties and how I'll handle it all. So far I haven't been very hot with the whole blood and murder situation but I planned on getting better, I wanted this for so many years and I wouldn't destroy it for myself. "You know up until this point we've been toying with Maero, kill his bitch here, steal his money there. But I'm through playin'. We know where he lives, we have his guns, and I think it's about time we take this motherfucker out. Whatchu think?" The members around me applauded loudly enough to blow my eardrums. I met the boss's eyes only for a second before they hit the ceiling as if he was looking to a new horizon.

Driving to the docks was like being at a rally, crowds and crowds of men and women in purple and black surrounded cars and trucks. The drive wasn't all that plush either. The boss drove as if he was a wolf chasing down its prey. He didn't care about the cops, he just shot at them. Any Brotherhood that got in the way was dead before they could blink. I'm not saying he was a super human or anything he was just quick and merciless.

As we swarmed the area the bullets were already flying and the whoosh as they shot passed rang in my ears. I pulled out my pistol and began to shoot but I didn't like pistols, I was always more of a sniper girl myself.

The boss and I stormed the building some Saints already began the party without us. I watched his back as we ran through room after room of Brotherhood. We climbed staircase after staircase clearing out each floor as we went. I shot a couple of them but didn't dwell on it until later.

I leaped over a body on the staircase as we exit the last door to where Maero stood on the roof holding a minigun. Before he could begin spraying the boss and I dived out of his line of sight. We hid behind circuit breakers and Maero would follow the jumps and rolls with his shredding line of bullets. The boss did most of the shooting and I would to but if was the boss who finally got Maero's knee as the minigun ended its reign. He had run out of bullets and was now wounded all over.

I stayed back while the boss walked over to Maero intending to kill him. Maero wasn't going to down easily. He threw the empty gun at the boss who ducked and was rammed against a circuit breaker and held up by the neck. Maero punched the boss twice in the stomach and slammed him onto the ground before I leaped over and shot at him. Maero took the bullet with his arm and smacked the gun from my hands. He lifted me by the neck cutting off my airway. I kicked him over and over again but he just took it until I lifted my leg and kicked him in the face. He dropped me and I scrambled over for my gun. He gripped my legs and threw me against the same circuit breaker he threw the boss against. Just as he was about to kill me off he noticed the boss getting up.

Maero thundered over to him and gripped his collar before bashing his skull against the cement roof. He did it, three time at most, before the weak roof collapsed and they both fell through. I crawled over just in time to watch them free fall right down to the bottom floor, of course the weren't completely free as they fell. Countless times they smashed into a metal pipe or wooden beam and since Maero went through first, they broke right through the second floor- literally.

Dust floated around as they landed with a bang. I saw the boss move first but Maero was quickly there as Donnie and Matt ran. Maero held the boss in a headlock but the boss grabbed something and stabbed Maero with it.

I shook my head and began to descend the stairs...fly was more the word. I ran as fast as I could down and down until I reached the ground floor where Matt lays bloody splattered and dead. I found the boss outside panting. "You alright?" He gasped spitting out blood.

"Shouldn't I ask you?" He looked back at me then stood up straight.

"Come on," he says getting all defensive and bossy again which is in his job description I guess.

Back at HQ I change into track pants after taking a shower. I sit in my office chair watching the security tapes and making notes. Without knocking the boss walks in his eyes wide and he looks kind of shocked that I have tits. "Sor-" I smile walking back behind the beads in my bra slipping a singlet on.

"Never seen tits before boss?" His expression isn't easy to read as I sit back in the chair unmoved by the situation.

"Of course I have." I furrow my brow and hold my hands up in defence walking to my mini fridge and grabbing a Coke for myself.

"Don't be so uptight. I am a chick you know." As he sits on the lounge I sit on the coffee table. "What's up?" He plays a call he got from Maero and I nod as it finishes. "Going to face him?" He gives me an obvious idiot look.

"Want to know whether you could come or not. Should I- unlikely- fail to kill him. You can, he'll be weakened for you." I roll my eyes.


	10. Chapter 9 The Showdown

**A/N: **I gave the Protagonist a name.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**The Showdown**

Of all the things in life that I've done this was one of the worst things. I agreed to go.

We were to meet Maero at the Ultor Dome both knowing that only one gang would walk out alive. The boss pulls up with me on my bike beside him. "Ready, boss? Ready to end the Brotherhood?" He looks over taking the keys from the ignition. I leave my helmet on the seat and slip my key into my boot.

"Are you? Can you do it?" I don't hesitate forcing a nod. He sees right through it but doesn't say anything simply gets out and slams the door.

"Never answer my questions." I mumble to myself walking a few feet behind him. When we enter the dome the lights are out and our eyes only adjust to the metre in front. We reach the top of the sand in the arena and listen.

"I didn't think you'd show," he says sincerely.

"I'm surprised you have the balls to come alone..." The boss replies looking about as the door behind us closes.

"I never said I'd be alone..." _Oh shit!_ Light beams blinded us circling our position. Engines thundered and roared but Maero was the only one in a monster truck. I pull out my pistol as the shit hits the fan and the fun begins.

"That's not...good." The boss says finally as I collapse before a truck can hit me. The heat of the engine makes my skin crawl as the truck drives over me. I grab the back and climb onto the back. I get shot at but mostly they seem to be aiming for the boss. I look down and can't believe my luck, there, conveniently placed...is a sniper rifle. Remember I said that I was good with a sniper rifle? I wasn't joking. I let the thug driver think he had taken care of me even if he was trying to make me fly from the truck. I killed the passenger and sat down in the back breathing deeply. Over and over again I told myself to be calm and it still didn't work.

Ignoring my emotions I fired at the engine causing it to flare with fire. I let off another bullet and the truck behind exploded. I watched as the others dodged it still chasing after me. I reloaded and aimed again but now they started driving side to side just to piss me off. I shot a tire and watched the vehicle explode on impact against another. I looked at the top where the boss was firing his AK-47 at Maero's truck with little success.

Three trucks left (four including Maero's) I lifted the rifle and hit the driver of the ute. His passenger grabbed the wheel as the vehicle sped up. He shoved his dead friend out the window and sped up ramming the truck I was in. I accidentally let off a shot but it managed to kill him to and that blocked another truck from pursuit. I leave the sniper rifle on the back and climb into passenger. The driver jumps startled as I punched him. He takes the hit pulling a gun. I shoot him first and shove him out the driver door. I spin the truck as time seems to slow. I leap from the truck as the truck goes kablooey with the other truck. I duck and dodge shrapnel and evade the truck I had blocked before. The driver breaks and then speeds towards me I breath slowly and simply side-step as he's blown to kingdom come. I run u the hill to where Maero's truck circles alone. I drop as Maero's truck flies behind me and the boss lets off a rocket.

"Watch it!" I yell scuttling over. "Here." I say taking it as Maero spins and drives toward us. The boss isn't happy that I took it but seems to be when I let of his last rocket blowing up the monster truck as Maero leaps from it. Maero lands with a thud a few metres from us. The boss walks over with my pistol in hand.

He kicks Maero then slams his foot down on Maero's arm breaking it. Maero lifts himself to his knees with his unbroken arm but the boss slaps him with the gun. The boss presses his foot on Maero's chest clicking the gun.

"Any last words?" The boss asks. Maero takes a few breaths before saying:

"Go to hell." Blood splatters everywhere and the boss turns slowly, exhausted.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." And we begin to leave. "Saw you with the rifle." I smile as I bump his fist. "You're good with it."

"Yeah well you're good at everything." I reply as we exit the dome through the exit doors and walk around to the car park. My bike was gone...which was not entirely unexpected.

"Come on," I roll my eyes sliding into shotgun as he takes off.

"Uh, you missed the turn, boss." I say when we take the right not the left.

"Okay a) I'm getting you a new bike and b) call me...Duncan." I look at him, head tilted and eyebrow raised.

"Duncan? That's hot." I say and smack my hands over my mouth but he smiled at me. "Shit." I hiss as he takes a sharp turn and does a burn out on the road. "Boss-"

"Duncan." He corrects, I grit my teeth and breath out.

"You don't have to get me a new bike. I'll get one myself." I explain. "Thanks anyway."

"Another piece of tin like your Kenshin? I'm getting you a Kaneda." I turn to him.

"Thanks...Duncan." That's when our little thing of getting along ends. I change the radio to Paramore and Duncan changes it back to My Chemical Romance. "How can you listen to that crap?" I ask changing it.

"I'm driving, I choose the music!" He argues.

"I'm a guest in this vehicle- I choose the music!" I reply as we stop all too suddenly at the lights. Duncan shrugs and smiles. I punch him in the arm and look out the window as if I didn't do it. He punches me back. "Hey." I say playfully punching him again. As he speeds off he punches me back. As I go to retaliate he spins the car into park at Cycles.

"I choose the music." He adds climbing out. I roll my eyes at him and slam the door as we enter.


	11. Chapter 10 The Ronin

**Chapter 10**

**The Ronin**

The Cycles guy explains about the shipment in the next couple of weeks where they'll restock on Kanedas but where out of them right now. I shrug as we leave- after ordering one of course- and Duncan drives us back to HQ. "Why do you suddenly want me to know your name? No one else-"

"I figured that since I have to look after your arse we might as well not be enemies on the same team." Duncan explains after I asked.

"But, like no one else uses your name." I say and he nods considerately.

"Most do but they show respect by calling me boss when I'm around other people. It's just about respect. Call me Duncan when we're alone it's fine but around others they'll think I have favourites." He says pulling onto the bridge.

"Oh...but you have lieutenants, aren't they kind of favourites? Plus there's Johnny who's second-in-command." I argue.

"I have them for a ladder in ranks. I can't have them and me it's unprofessional and makes it easier to take us down. Should I die Gat will take my place and then we're all good again." He overtakes a Ronin biker who stares at us as we pass in the purple Bootlegger.

"Right." I say ending the conversation.

When we get back I'm the first out and down the lift since Duncan has stuff to take care of before he moves onto the Ronin, who are his next targets. I take another shower and patch myself up. I have a cut above my eyebrow and two on my left arm from bullets lost likely...I didn't even feel them until the hot water ran and they burnt like hell. I dried myself off and _fully _changed into something comfortable checking the footage and watch Duncan speed off followed by almost five cop cars and six bikes.

I get woken up by the boss at 11:00 p.m. and swear at him until he leaves. We're going to take on the Ronin, he and Johnny are going to rob the Poseidon's Palace Casino. All they want me to do is hack into the Casino computers and hotwire some of the cash into our accounts. And so, with a pissed mood, I get onto the job. Ronin firewalls and passcodes are easy it's as i they think no one would rob them through the internet. All I know of their plan is that non-wired money they'll collect and blow the place._ God I hope they don't bring the money back here straight away._

After I've done my part I open a chat link to Matt.

_"Ah, you return after days, I was worried sick."_ I sigh and wriggle my fingers above the keyboard before replying.

_"Sorry, barely had any spare time."_

_"Really? Boys playing you rough?"_ So he's still pissed with me?

_"Don't be so rude, I'm not a hooker, Matty. I'm getting a __Kaneda!" _It takes him ages to reply but he sends a huge paragraph saying how we shouldn't be friends anymore. _"Why?"_ I ask and he replies with:

_"...I've started my own gang, it may be over here but if we're friends it could cause problems for us both."_ I put a sad face and block him as simply as that. He could bypass it but he doesn't and I know he won't.

As I lie in bed I think about the past few days and weeks, shit has happened and half the time I'm part of it...no I think that's all the time. Me _and_ Duncan anyway.

"You awake?" I hear the whisper and meet Duncan's eyes that reflect the glow of my lava-lamp.

"Now I am hotshot." I shrug and he takes a seat on my bed leaning his back against the wall. "How old are you Duncan?" He looks over at me from the wall since I'm sitting on my pillow at the end of the bed.

"Nineteen. You?" I lie my head back dreamily then shake the thought away.

"Really? I'm sixteen." I reply and he looks me up and down.

"Thought you went to boarding school and graduated." I nod and roll my eyes as I usually do when I talk to him.

"I did but I rose in grades quickly as a kid. My stepfather was kind of a smarty and made sure I got a good education." I say shrugging my shoulders. "When did you join the Saints?"

"Years ago, I was only fifteen." My jaw drops. To think that at fifteen I was worried about my skirt being too short and he was being shot at.

"Off topic question, Duncan, how do you do it? How do you kill so easily?" He thinks about it but shrugs.

"Dunno. Don't think about it I guess." I shake my head.

"Everytime I shoot someone dead their face is burnt into my skull and I never forget." I admit.

"Don't think of them so much as being human. Pretend you're playing a game and aren't allowed to be shot otherwise you can never play again." I smile and shake my head laughing. "What's funny about that?"

"You give horrible advice." He throws one of the end pillows at me and I deflect it. "Okay, Duncan, another question. Why is it that even if you're only nineteen you look almost forty." He shrugs and shakes his head.

"Battle scars I guess." I raise an eyebrow.

"Battle scars? I was pierced by two bullets in the Ultor Dome." I complain showing him my arm.

"You're kidding kid, I have these, from a Tombstone. I just missed it." He says lifting his shirt and revealing the scars from shrapnel underneath.

"When I was eight, my step-dad took my hunting and when I was collecting the target he accidently got me here." I says and show him the jagged cut near my pelvis.

"You have nothing, here," he turns and shows me the scars all over his back.

"Okay you win." He drops his shirt and we sit there talking some more. I like this nineteen year old Duncan rather than the forty year old Boss, this one I can relate to.


	12. Chapter 11 Road Rage

**Chapter 11**

**Road Rage**

I drop by Aisha's while Johnny is out. She serves me a coffee and we sit at the coffee table telling stories. I hadn't met Aisha until I first turned up here. I knew that Johnny was dating her while I was boarding but never got to officially meet her and therefore sit around and have coffee with her. Suddenly Aisha jumped up to answer the door. Duncan walked in unsure.

"Where's Johnny?" He asked scratching the back of his head and taking a seat beside me.

"Oh I sent him out to the store, he should be back-" She was cut off by Johnny walking in with a Ronin biker. "Who the hell is that?" Aisha asked in a worried tone.

"Our new house guest baby...caught this arsehole dragging around our turf." Johnny explains lowering the Ronin member onto the table.

"Got something you want to tell me?" Duncan asked and the Ronin member spat in his face.

"Go to hell." I raised my eyebrow intrigued to see what comes next.

"That wasn't very nice." Johnny says and I look away as he lifts the Ronin bloke and smashing him back onto the table.

"Johnny! I just bought that table!" I shudder to think how much trouble Johnny was in when Duncan and I left.

"Sorry about that... Why the fuck are you here?" Johnny asks pressuring his foot onto our guest's back.

"Whatever you do to me is nothing compared to what Mr. Akuji will do to you." He replies.

"No shit... When's he coming?" Johnny questions.

"I'll die before I tell you." Johnny draws his gun as Aisha scatters off.

"Yep." And now there's blood on the carpet.

"Johnny!" I heard Aisha yell.

"It'll wash out!"

"It better!" She calls back to Johnny.

"What the fuck's an Akuji?" Duncan asks as Johnny puts his gun back into his belt.

"Kazuo Akuji is the father of Shogo Akuji, the arsehole running the Ronin." Johnny informs.

"Okay so who cares?" Duncan shrugs.

"This guy's a fucking boogayman. When I was in jail I would listen to some of the Ronin talk about what this guy did in Japan...it was not pretty." Johnny explains. As Duncan rises he spits on the Ronin's body.

"You think he's all talk?" He asks.

"I dunno, but I'm looking forward to finding out." Just as he says that Aisha turns up with a mob and daring eyes.

"No probs, we've got this." I say waving goodbye to them both as I usher Duncan out the door. I slide behind him and hold him with my left arm around his waist.

"Hold on." He warns shooting off with smoke dragging up behind the back tire. He speeds along the road never truly slowing down as he twists and turns. As soon as I spot some Ronin they're dead. I pull out an SMG and begin my bit of the job. Duncan pulls out a pistol and fires off some rounds too. Suddenly a couple ride beside us. I jump off Duncan's and onto another barely managing to keep balance as I boot off the driver and shoot the others. While the boss takes the roads I take the higher ground. Driving off-road along footpaths and cutting them off as I ride off the edge and smash onto the road. One barely makes it to the bridge before Duncan rams his bikes into the other guy's and they both go flying from the bridge. Duncan a little calmer than the other guy.

_"Sup?"_ The boss asks when I call him an hour later.

"How was your swim?"

_"Cold. I'm back at HQ now, see you later?"_ I shiver thinking what he could mean- not as though I haven't been thinking about it to.

"Nah, I'm going to stay back and hang out with Aisha for a while longer. Talk to you later, night." I smile hanging up and going back to talk with Aisha.

As we settle for dinner Johnny goes out to take care of business while Aisha and I stay there and continue to talk. Suddenly we hear knocking on the door.

"...Hope Johnny had fun cleaning." I laugh answering it while she washes up. I open it to a bald Ronin member. At first instinct I go for my gun but it's not there...Duncan still has it. I'm held against the wall and hear Aisha as she curses at the Ronin bloke. We're tied to the dining chairs but all I do is sit there fiddling with the rope around my wrists.

"I take no pleasure in this." The Japanese man with a bald head says after what feels like hours...and is hours.

"Then let us go." Aisha says.

"That depends on you." He replies as I untie one wrist and have a small victory breath for myself as I work on the other one. I watch as Aisha gets on her really worried look. "You're going to kill us aren't you?" He leans forward and I work all my anger into getting this other wrist untied which is easier said than done.

"If your remain calm, help us find the money, and do what I say, I give you my word that you will live." _Liar!_

"Ish, you home?" Johnny calls in a wavy voice. I notice the door move, he has some idea that something is up. The Japanese man hushes us and gestures orders to the others. I look at Aisha as she looks from them to the door warily. _No! No. No. No._ I mouth and we both watch as he slowly unsheathes his sword slowly. I lift my hands and show her that I'm out as the door squeaks open another inch. Aisha's jaw drops.

"Johnny it's a-" Her blood sprays over me as I jump onto the table and haul a chair across the Japanese man's head. He stumbles and stairs back at me as Johnny and Duncan burst in.

"Ish!" Johnny cries as I leap over the Japanese baldy and take his other sword. During school I did fencing and out of school some karate with weapons, I have some skills with a sword. I draw my arm back and find myself a comfortable stance. His eyes shrink as he glares. "Jackie, step away, he's mine." Johnny says and I spin in time to throw the sword at a Ronin trying to sneak up on Duncan. I take Johnny's pistol as I roll past him and kill the woman with the SMG. Another rolls out and Johnny holds of his opponent to slit the throat of our recently rolled in friend. The Samurai took advantage of this and kneed Johnny in the ribs sending him onto his back. An honourable swordsman he waited. Two more burst in. I leaped over the lounge and used it for my barrier as I shot at them. One looked at Johnny and raised his gun but the Samurai yelled at him and the Ronin dropped as Duncan shot him. None fired at Johnny.

"Gat, get out of the way!" Duncan yelled and as Johnny turned the Samurai impaled him. I took a sword and threw it, it sliced the Samurai's leg but it was merely a cut. Duncan and I shot after him but I slid beside Johnny.

"Call someone!" I scream at Duncan who immediately dials a number. We drag him out onto the street and wait for the ambulance.


	13. Chapter 12 Bleeding Out

**Chapter 12**

**Bleeding Out**

As we wait in the street Duncan holds off wave after wave of Ronin while I do my best for Johnny but mostly I just cry. I yell at him and squeeze at him. I threaten him about what happens if he dies. "Johnny, no!" I cry each time his eyelids inch closer together.

"Why isn't that ambulance here?" I hear Duncan yell as I pull out my phone and call for a pick up.

"Get here now!" I warn through gritted teeth as I kneel beside Johnny in the rain. My heart leaps when the ride turns up. Duncan lifts Johnny into the shotgun seat while we kneel on the seats and kill any of the Ronin on our tail. The whole way to the hospital I feel as though I'm caught in a dream- a nightmare- my brother is dying after Aisha died and now death inches too close for comfort. All trip I hear Johnny call to Aisha as if he could see the light. Using my right hand to shoot I take Johnny's with my left. "Stay awake Johnny!" I yell as we come to a roadblock and spin.

The boss fired a rocket launcher while I held a small assault rifle. Suddenly as a short cut we take a hill off road and then someone's roof before I know it we're mid air and I'm being held down by Duncan who takes my arm. Once we hit the ground we're back to work.

"Where you going Ish?" Johnny asks as the surgeons take him. "I'm so sorry." I hear him mumble before I'm told off. I turn to Duncan and wrap my arms around him crying into his shirt stained with blood. _Is this the last time I see my_ _brother?_ Duncan wraps and arms around my shoulders and escorts me out with me still clinging to him.

"Pierce, listen up, Johnny got laid out by one of the Ronin." The boss says over the phone on our way back to HQ. "Don't get to excited arsehole Gat will be back up in no time." He assures looking over at me. I'm curled up in the front seat with my arms around my knees. "Just shut up and listen! Gat was looking into a Japanese crime-boss called Akuji. This guy's coming into town soon and I want to know when." He orders. "Don't fuck this up Pierce I'm not in a good mood." Duncan warns finally hanging up. I watch the cars breeze passed and all I can think about is how I let Johnny trade places with me.

"Do you think he'll make it?" I ask sniffling and wiping away the water from my puffed red eyes.

"Knowing Johnny yeah, he'll be up and going in no time." I see it in his eyes that he's as unsure as I am.

"Liar. You're as worried as I am, maybe more since you knew him a bit more." I say smacking my head back against the window.

"I'm telling you want we both need to hear, are you going to get shitty with me about it?" He asks taking my hand affectionately.

"I guess not." I replying squeezing to clarify that his hand was linked with mine.

"Come on, Gat will survive the hit. It's the death of Aisha I'm worried about." I wipe her blood from my face and shiver.

"You heard him on the way to the hospital, where are you going Ish?" Duncan squeezed my hand pulling over at HQ. I lean over and wrap my arms around him. He feels unsure then returns the hug tightly.

"Come on," he says and we get into the elevator together uneasily. I wipe the last of the tears from my face. As the doors open the boss exits but I press the button and go back up again. I'm going to have to get some horse power between my legs.

The Kaneda wasn't quite mine yet, sure it was paid for and ready - I'm riding it - but it's silver and not for singular use. I spin into the shop and climb off.

"Can I help you, luv?" I lay out a scroll of cash notes and hand him a list of changes to my bike. He widens his eyes and I smile considerately.


	14. Chapter 13 Redemption

**A/N:** This is the last (I know - sucky short chapter) of Part 1 of my Saints Row story about Jackie. Will be making one for the third since that has good story content...except the zombies and that - too unrealistic and the Penetrator is utter sexist and gross!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Redemption**

After a couple of days the bike is done and I finally get a call from the boss. _"You alright?"_ I slide onto the bike and feel the grip of the handle.

"'Bout as good as I can be." I reply as he explains about the arrival of Akuji and the call about Jyunichi - the bald Ronin man who killed Aisha. "What about him?"

_"Do you want to kill him?"_ I rev my bike as I start it.

"See you at the teahouse." I smile hanging up and speeding off with a wheelie. _What are you supposed to do? _I walk up the two steps onto the teahouse veranda and my heart is racing fast enough for it drum in my ears and makes my stomach vibrate, _thud-thud! Thud-thud!_

"Ready for this?" I nod recognising the voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be. What if I do kill him and Johnny doesn't-"

"Johnny will make it, that tough bastard could live through anything." I nod again opening the doors to him. There he stood, Jyunichi...that Ronin prick who killed Aisha and stabbed Johnny.

"Die with honour." He says throwing a sword. I catch it at the hilt and twirl it in a figure eight along with the swish of my wrist.

"Reckon you can handle the others while I take him out?" I ask the boss - our relationship seems to be staying with the boss for the time being...if it went further it could cause some bad shit.

"I think I could take on a few without a weapon." He replies as I take a step towards Jyunichi. We began to circle one another both going clockwise then stopping and going anti-clockwise as if this were a dance. I dance with the devil's bus driver.

Suddenly more arrive and he pounces at me. I duck low and swing my leg crashing it against his. He jumps and I have the block his low attack. I roll back stabbing one that's about to attack the boss. He takes the sword from the dead Ronin and begins his part...this seems so backwards.

I leap as he makes another pounced strike at me like a cat. I cartwheel back a few circles then land on my feet in time to deflect his attack. "Are you going to fight back?" I grit my teeth and made a swift kick right in the family jewels. He fell to his knees dropping the sword and holding his hands at his crotch with a wheeze in his breath. I point the sword tip at his throat and breathe out before slicing his head off as I twirl around.

"Women." I glare at the boss and stab the sword into Jyunichi's gut before leaving. I leap onto my bike and jet off before the boss can try to talk to me.

* * *

><p>The doctor tells me that Johnny is stable and leaves while I take his hand. "Hey bro," I begin but then I look out at the new yellow cars that pull up outside...not good for Spotto! The Ronin have arrived to finish Johnny off. Instead of going all the way downstairs I simply take him, on the stretcher, up to the helipad and fly us back to HQ.<p> 


End file.
